


From Where You Are

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babies, Birth, Breastfeeding, Domestic Billy and Steve, Family, Harringove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, mature content, parents!harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has been struggling to get pregnant since he and Billy are dying to have a baby together. After another negative test, Steve loses all hope of them ever having a child but when some sort of miracle happens one day, Steve’s faith may be restored.One-Shot inspired by the song From Where You Are from the band Lifehouse.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	From Where You Are

Today was a good day. 

Steve felt it in the air that today was the day it was going to happen. 

He was ovulating and was rushing to get to his husband’s workplace. No matter the time and place, they were going to get their quickie in because Steve was eager to get pregnant. 

It’s been somewhat of a long road trying to conceive. As they get older and more successful in their lives, Steve really wants to have a baby. He and Billy went to go speak to his doctor and they were cleared to try but they haven’t had any luck. 

But not today. Today was the day. Steve felt it in his bones that he was going to be pregnant by the end of the week. 

When he approached Billy’s office building, he barely parked the car in a space and hurried inside. He was on his lunch break so he didn’t have much time until he had to get back to his own job. 

Running past the main secretary in the lobby, he said a quick hello and made his way to the elevators, pushing the button to the tenth floor. Steve was giddy in the elevator and surely stuck out like a sore thumb with his giddiness, compared to everyone looking all serious.

Anyway, when he got to Billy’s floor, he smiled at the secretary who had no time to stop him from interrupting the meeting his husband was currently in. 

Billy worked as an accountant in one of the top four branches in the country. He loved his job because he was the breadwinner between the two of them, but also because it was better than working at a garage or the community pool like he had done in high school. 

Billy was just in the middle of speaking to his colleagues at a large round table when he saw his husband frantically waving him out of there through the glass. 

“And so um...I...uh...Excuse me gentlemen.” Billy got up as the men looked around, confused as to what was even happening. “I’m so sorry. Family emergency, I’ll be back in five.” He tells them as he runs out of the room and takes Steve’s hand, pulling him into his private office. He locks the door and escorts his husband into his private bathroom. 

Steve was giggling like a kid as they both got a rush of adrenaline doing this in a professional workplace, behind closed doors. He was very fertile so he didn’t want to waste any time. 

It took no more than five, six minutes top for them to get what they needed done. Steve unlocked the bathroom door while Billy adjusted himself and made sure he was cleaned up before returning to his meeting. 

“I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you later, baby.” Steve heavily exhales, giving his husband a chaste kiss.

“Okay. Love you.” Billy says, straightening out his office a bit before they left.

“Love you too.” 

The two return to their jobs after, acting like nothing even happened, hoping it worked.

Unfortunately, it didn’t. 

Friday evening, Billy came home from work just a few minutes after Steve and they waited together for the results. They stood in their bathroom, Steve pacing the length of the small room as time felt like it was moving slower than molasses. 

When the five minutes were up, they both saw the Negative staring back at them, mocking them in a way. 

This was their sixth time trying and they got another negative result. Steve was upset and Billy, well, Billy wasn’t as upset as Steve was but knew his husband wanted a baby more than anything, he just wasn’t sure how he’d make that a reality for them. 

**\---**

Ever since that day, four months ago, Steve’s become distant from his husband. He’s become depressed, severely depressed. 

Billy feels guilty that his husband can't give them a baby. But he just wants Steve to be happy, which meant giving them a family.

It was Sunday and Billy had left Steve at home while he went to meet Max for coffee. He hadn’t seen his step-sister since she’s been away at college in Massachusetts but she came to Chicago for a few days to visit some of her friends and family, especially her step-brother. 

So there they were. Max and Billy sat across from each other in a small booth in a small cafe just outside the city, both nursing cups of coffee with lots of sugar to keep them wired on this gloomy day. 

“-I just don’t know what to do anymore, Max. I mean I know Steve wants to give me a baby but I don’t know why we can't get pregnant. It’s like the universe is sending us signs to not have a child.” 

“Billy, you know that’s not true. Any child would be lucky to have you guys as their parents.” 

Billy cracks a grin at Max’s comment and takes another sip of his coffee. “Maybe you guys are just trying too hard to make it happen. I know it seems like a stupid thing to say but stop trying so much and just let it happen naturally.” 

“What do you mean by let it happen naturally?” 

“Well, just let it happen, you know the sex.” She says quietly, causing Billy to laugh at her. “Let life happen for a little while then when you’re both ready, you’ll know and it’ll happen.” 

“And how can you be so sure it’ll work?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I’m not but when two people love each other as much as you and Steve do, I just know you’ll be able to make a baby. And if not then I’ll be your surrogate.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that Max.” 

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. I would love to help you and Steve start a family.” She says, giving off her signature sweet smile. “But, I honestly think it’ll happen if you guys just take your time and let it happen naturally.” 

“Thanks Max. It really means a lot knowing you want to help us get this as much as we do.” 

“You’re welcome. It’s what siblings do.” She says and Billy rolls his eyes, finishing his coffee.

“Whatever you say, shitbird.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Max and Billy share a laugh together as they finish their little coffee date. 

A couple days later, Billy was sitting on the couch, enjoying an ice cold beer while watching whatever game was on tv, when he felt the cushion dip beside him, then a pair of rms snake around his torso. He glances down and sees his husband’s body, laid out on the side of him with his head resting on Billy’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve mutters, cheek pushed against Billy’s chest. He then lifts his head up to face his husband with a slight frown on his face. “I’m sorry for being so distant and not being a good husband. I-I’m just upset and confused about all this.” 

“I’m sorry too.” Billy says, turning off the tv, bringing his attention to the love of his life right in front of him. “I haven’t been a good husband either.” He adds, cupping Steve’s face with his palm. “I know we haven’t made much luck making a baby but I promise, it's going to happen and we’re going to have a baby, no matter what. I want us to have a family together.” 

“I want that too. More than anything else.” 

“I know babe. I’m gonna give it to you. Someway. Somehow.” 

Steve grins and puckers his lips for Billy to give him a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**-Months Later-**

Steve sat at his desk, feeling like absolute shit. His stomach’s been queasy and he’s been a lot more tired than usual. 

He sat there contemplating whether or not it’d be worthy enough to take a test. He and Billy haven’t actively tried but they did have a rather special love making session several weeks prior, so it could be possible. 

As soon as his break started, Steve went to the pharmacy to buy a box of tests and wasted no time taking one, well four just to be safe, in the store’s bathroom. 

He leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest while he waited for probably the longest five minutes of his life.

When the timer on his phone went off, he shut it off and walked over to the tests that were resting on the sink over a sheet of paper towel. 

“Holy shit.” He sees that they’re positive and brings a hand to his mouth, eyes watering. He picks up the tests for closer examination and squeals with delight, jumping up and down seeing that they were indeed positive. 

Steve takes the tests and leaves the bathroom, leaving the store, running to Billy’s job. 

He makes it in record time, racing past everyone, not stopping for anyone, just set on getting to his husband. 

Billy had no idea he was coming and was once again in the middle of something with his colleagues. They were back in the conference room, talking amongst themselves when a loud bang to the glass startled them. 

They all looked up and Billy’s eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw his husband standing there holding the tests. 

“Ex-Excuse me, please.” He flattens out his tie and steps out of the room, bringing his husband into his office. “What are you-” 

“-LOOK!” Steve shoves the tests in Billy’s face. 

It takes a second for Billy’s eyes to focus on what was in front of them, but once he saw the clear **_Positive_ **in view, he gasps. 

“Oh my god! Are you serious?!” 

Steve nods his head as tears cascaded down his cheeks from all the excitement, and built up emotion he’s kept inside him. “I’m pregnant.” He whispers with a smile stretching across his face. 

“Oh honey! We're having a baby!” Billy gathers his husband in his arms and spins him around before giving him a long, heated kiss. “I’m gonna be a dad.” Billy says as his eyes widen again in realization that he was actually going to be a dad. 

“Oh my god! I’m gonna be a dad!” He says, raising his voice. He runs out of his office and screams down the hall, to everyone, that he was gonna be a dad. Steve watched and giggled as his husband was bursting with excitement that they were having a baby. 

Everyone congratulates them and Steve kindly apologizes to the people in their meeting but the employees don’t mind and think it’s sweet, congratulating them. 

The following day, both Steve and Billy took time from work and went to meet with a doctor in the city who specialized in male pregnancies. They were in a room with the doctor, Doctor Marie Sawyer, an older woman. She was kind and always made sure her patients were her top priority. 

Anyway, she did confirm Steve’s pregnancy from the tests they took and was even able to pan out that he was roughly eight weeks along. Afterwards, she performed an ultrasound, allowing the two men to see their baby and it was breathtaking. 

The tiny blob on the screen caused both men to cry, like babies. Neither of them expected to be that emotional but they worked so hard for this being to exist and well, there it was. Their baby. 

They’re then able to hear the heartbeat and Billy cried even more while Steve squeezed his hand, keeping his eyes on the screen. They’re so excited to finally be able to start a family together and can’t wait for this. This is what they’ve been wanting and now they were gonna get it. 

Steve goes through his pregnancy with no complications at all and has Billy by his side every step of the way.

Every week Billy measures Steve’s bump and each week it grows and grows. It popped when Steve was halfway through his fourth month and neither of them could keep their hands off it, especially Steve. He loves feeling their baby when they have hiccups or the first time fluttered inside him. 

Each passing day, they got closer to meeting their baby. Steve was all belly and nothing else and looked stunning. His hormones were definitely off the hinges at time but it all came with the experience. Billy was rather emotional as well. He was so happy seeing his husband happy and glowing during the pregnancy. He was beautiful. _Steve_ was beautiful while pregnant with their child. 

The couple did everything together during the pregnancy, they shopped for baby clothes, painted the nursery, picked out names, and even read to their baby just about every night. It may sound weird but it gave Billy the chance to bond with their unborn child since Steve already has that special connection to their baby. 

Everything was bliss during Steve’s pregnancy. They could not be more excited about welcoming a baby into the world. 

Then one night, in early August, it happened. 

**\---**

Billy was on cloud nine. 

He felt like he was on top of the world, staring down at this beauty he and his partner created together. 

The little babe was asleep on her daddy’s bare chest and was the definition of beauty. She had beautiful wisps of dirty blonde hair and long, thick eyelashes that lay atop her cherub cheeks. Her plump links were pink and her little button nose topped it all. But she also had his eyes. Those blue eyes that just made her his daughter. 

Her cheeks had the tiniest shade of rosy pink and the tiny snores that emitted from her small self were everything. 

She came into the world at 11:46PM weighing six pounds, two ounces, and was eighteen inches long. She was born with a pouty face, all scrunched up, covered in blood and fluids but she was beautiful to her parents.

Steve endured a ten hour long labor and pushed for two hours until their girl came bursting into the world, literally. But she was here now and they were in love with her. They’d only known her a few hours but it felt like a lifetime had passed of her just being with them. 

Steve was laying in the bed, watching his husband hold their girl with a smile on his face. He already loves being a mommy and Billy loves being a daddy to her. She was their everything. 

The silence was soon interrupted when the sleeping babe let out the cutest whimper ever and Billy frowned at her. She started to whine more and pushed her tiny fists against his chest. “What’s wrong, sweet girl?” He asks, rubbing her back. 

“She may be hungry.” Steve says and pushes a button, allowing his bed to sit up. He moves himself on the bed watching his husband carefully get up with their daughter pressed against him. 

The baby was letting them know she was hungry and wanted her mommy asap. 

“Okay sweetheart, okay. Just hang on.” Billy held her out as soon as he was close enough to Steve and handed his sweet princess to her mother who already pulled his gown down for her.

“Hi baby girl.” Steve says with a smile as he takes her. He brings her to his chest and Billy stands over his watching as their daughter slowly latches on, still adapting to this new way of eating. “There you go honey.” He ran a finger down her face, watching her cheeks and lips move up and down as she suckled on his nipple. 

While she ate, Steve carried his gaze up to his husband, who was watching his two favorite people continue to bond. He lets out a quiet sigh, keeping his eyes on Billy, starting to tear up. “This.” He begins and swallows, glancing down at their baby then back up to Billy. “This is the best thing I could ever ask for.” 

Billy thickly swallows, a lump forming in the back of his throat and tears welling in his eyes, as his husband spoke. He set his hand on Steve’s back, letting him continue when he was ready. 

“Thank you for never giving up on our dream of having this.” 

“I told you we could do it and we did.” Billy says and sits on the edge of Steve’s bed. “I’ll love you and our little girl until the end of the time.” He adds and leans forward for a kiss. Steve closes the gap between them and smiles into a kiss. “I love you.” 

“We love you too.”

The following day, Steve’s discharged and is brought home by Billy. 

They were in their living room and Steve had his baby girl asleep on his chest, that’s all she’s been doing for the past twenty four hours now just sleeping. But neither of them minded because she was adorable just the same. 

Billy stares at her with his face pressed against Steve’s shoulder. He rubs small circles along her tiny socked feet and smiles as she wiggles her toes. “You know, I never knew I could love something as tiny and as beautiful as her.” He says and places a kiss on her cheek. “She’s my entire world. She's our entire world. We did it, babe.” 

Steve nods his head, agreeing with his husband then kisses Billy as the two were more than ready to tackle this new adventure together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
